


Death And All His Friends Aesthetics

by Echo_4127



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, More blood and gore to come, TW for blood and maybe a dead body, When the chapters are uploaded I will make more aesthetics, but honestly im living for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_4127/pseuds/Echo_4127
Summary: Any and all fics written by Chromission are wonderful and are the best they are also the cutiest patootie possible and I felt compelled to make another bout of aesthetics and I am honestly happy with them!!





	Death And All His Friends Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromission/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Death And All His Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833482) by [chromission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromission/pseuds/chromission). 



  
  
 Chapter 1: Waiting For Daylight 

Chapter 2: Leaves Of Red And Orange 

Chapter 3: Dream A Little Dream OF Me

Chapter 4: The First Of Violent Delights


End file.
